Winter Honeymoon
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are at long last married. Now on their honeymoon, their perfect day gets turned upside down when Dash has a ego induced accident.


High on the snowy northern hills near the Neighagra Falls sat a plain wooden hut. As midnight stuck, this small dwelling on the mountainside continued to see a drop in temperature. The night winds howled and snow fell like mighty rain. Yet against the chilling tempest the hut stood firm.

Inside on the king-sized cloud bed, a single, mighty blue wing covered Fluttershy like a blanket while she dreamed her sweet dreams. Rainbow Dash lay on her left side with a smile on her face as she continued to spoon with the sleeping pegasus who meant the world to her. A silly, lovestruck filled smile sprawled across the speedsters muzzle as her little spoon unleashed the cutest little squeak in her sleep.

 _'I wonder what she's dreaming about…'_

The question was seemly answered as Fluttershy softly half nuzzled the underside of Rainbow's chin before sinking further into the realms of slumber. _'Who am I kidding? Of course she's only dreaming of the coolest pony in all of Equestria!'_ Rainbow Dash smiled; _'yes everypony, the pegasus who was once the most eligible Bachelorette in all of Equestria is now spooning her fillyhood friend, lover and now; wife.'_

The Wonderbolt continued inwardly congratulating herself for catching such a wonderful pony. Their last few months together had been the best days yet. Dash had enjoyed the start to married life together whilst simultaneously leading the Wonderbolts to even greater heights of awesomeness! From here on in, Dash knew life could only improve. She looked forward to continuing to provide for her special somepony and their future little Wonderbolts.

The urge to satisfy an itch crept up on the relaxed pegasus's submerged side. Sharp pins and needles tingled across her left wing as it continued to press into the soft cloud bed the pair shared. While the soft bed helped keep the pressure off, it failed to fight off the increasing need to fight off this annoying itch. Rainbow Dash didn't often sleep for a whole night on her left side, but it looked as if tonight was due to become a maddening exception to the rule.

The sudden awakening of her wife drew the speedster's attention. "Really big waterfall!" Fluttershy exclaimed so loudly that Rainbow Dash couldn't help but giggle at the distinct lack of volume.

Overcome with the sudden state of urgency, Fluttershy dashed off to relive her system.

The remaining pegasus briskly rolled over onto her back where she proceeded to toss around like a crazy pony.

"Stupid itch, go away," the command slipped out as Dash continued to wriggle, unwilling to actually get out of bed where there existed more effective methods for fighting itchy barrels and feathers.

As suddenly as it started, the urge to scratch disappeared. With a satisfied sigh of relief, the mighty pegasus relaxed onto her back, wings splayed out on either side as her gaze wandered across the wooden panels of the ceiling.

"Dashie, I'm ba- Oh." Fluttershy stood in the doorway, surprised to see a bed hog in the place of her cuddly spouse. The tips of the chilled out pony's wings poked off either side of the bed while the multicoloured tail dangled off the end. All in all, one two pony bed. One pegasus.

A slow blush grew as the shy pony's eyes traveled from the airborne hooves to the capsized pony below. At any other time, the free view would have immediately led to things. Fun things. Adult pony fun things that lovers do.

But right now, all Fluttershy wanted to do was sleep.

"Um… D-Dashie?" Fluttershy slowly approached the bed, still too groggy to think of how best to make her clearly relaxed partner move.

"Yes..?" the rainbow tail flicked once as a slow smirk grew across the relaxed pony's muzzle.

Silence reigned. Fluttershy knew action was required, but her sleepy brain refused to assist her with an answer to the issue at hoof.

"I-It's nothing. I guess I'll just go sleep on the couch…" conceded the buttery mare. She turned around but before any further progress could be made toward the open door, her lover's voice stopped her.

"Aww, come on Fluttershy, join me in bed. There's space."

"You couldn't fit a foal on that bed, not with this greedy bed hog in the way." The hint of a smile graced the tired pony's face as she trotted up to the bed and gave her spouse a light poke with her forehoof.

The cheeky smirk grew ever so slightly in size as the relaxed pony continued to dominate the cloud bed.

"Rainbow Dash… I just want to sleep. Please move over."

"No. Besides, I'm sure we could fit two foals in this bed with me right now."

Fluttershy stood for a few moments in shock as she registered what her wife had just said. She had been expecting some fun, cheeky retort. Not this though. Not foals. Might that mean- No, there was no way Rainbow Dash could want foals? Right? Talk of their own filly wasn't a well discussed topic. In fact, now that Fluttershy thought carefully about it, she was pretty sure foals had never been seriously discussed at all beyond her own wishes for one or two. As the pull of sleep continued to slowly recede due to the surprise of the bold pony's words, Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder.

The animal caretaker slowly moved in closer till her muzzle touched the side of her counterparts. With a slow nuzzle, Fluttershy leaned in to her Rainbow's ear. "Does that mean my loverly Snuggly Wuggly wants two fillies of our own?"

"Hey, I'm the only pony who gets to say that. Your Snuggly Wuggly. I'm too cool to be a snuggly whatever."

Fluttershy giggled lightly, "Okay then, nibbly-wibbly."

One eye cracked open. "Do you really want to go there, Flutter-bunny?"

"I'm never too tired to cuddle my Wonderbolt or call her cute names," retorted Fluttershy as gazed with adoration into the eye of her special somepony.

"Fine, just don't let Pinky hear you call me sappy names. She was bad enough on our wedding day."

Fluttershy giggled so loudly, the mice who lived around her home would be proud. "That she was, now can my awesome cuddly pegasus please move so I can get back into bed? I still want to get back to sleep."

"But I'm comfortable like this. Why don't you just hop on top?" the smirk returned full force across the cheeky pegasus's muzzle. Her one open eye slid closed and she wriggled around a bit as if to find the best spot upon the occupied bed.

The shy pony's eyes betrayed her as they once again went for a wander. "But Dashie, I really want to sleep."

"And what happens if I really want to show you we can fit two foals of our in this bed with me? Maybe then my Snuggly wuggly will realise my awesomeness hasn't taken up the whole bed."

"Your awesomeness? Don't you mean your body?" As soon as the words slipped out, the tired yellow pony realised she may have chosen her words poorly.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No…" The reply hung in the air, no louder than a mouse's squeak.

"Does my Flutter-bunny not like the view?"

"N- …Yes. Of course I do."

A satisfied smile grew across Dash's muzzle and she once again allowed herself to relax.

As her nearly fully awake body began to buzz with unwanted desires, Fluttershy decided she had to end things now, or else a nights sleep would become impossible.

"Please move Dashie, I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"What about now?"

"Rainbow…"

"What?"

Two heavy lidded pony's held each other's gaze.

Moments ticked by as the bedroom eye staring match drew on. Fluttershy's eyes drooped due to the need for sleep coupled with the desire for the pony before her.

Rainbow Dash's bedroom eyes however were exactly that. Nothing more, nothing less. She had no issues with a night of lost sleep but it was becoming apparent that her wife didn't entirely share her feelings.

With a sigh, Rainbow Dash withdrew her wings and rolled over to face away from her wife.

A delighted squeak escaped Fluttershy as she clambered into bed and collapsed happily behind her love. "Thank you Dashie. I promise I'll make it up to you another night." With a quick kiss to the back of her lover's head, she snuggled in closer.

Rainbow Dash slowly wriggled around to face her new spouse. Despite the slight tangle of hooves, she managed to bring her pony into a light hug. A kiss to the nose followed by giggles from the yellow recipient brightened the moment. "You know me Fluttershy. I would never force you to do anything you don't want to. If you say you want to sleep now, have fun another night, thats exactly what we can do."

"Really?" the tiniest hint of waterworks of delight escaped as the buttery mare gazed into the cerise orbs before her.

"Really, really." Dash confirmed as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Snuggled up together, nestled in each other's hooves, the pair soon fell asleep.

As two lovers slept in bliss, the outside snow storm continued to paint the small hut white to match the pristine snow covered hillside.

* * *

Fluttershy awoke to the sounds of birdsong in the mountainside. As the world drifted into focus, she felt something tickle her tummy. A blue wing. Rainbow Dash's wing. The shy pegasus smiled happily and lay back against the mare who was spooning her.

She slowly managed to roll over in the embrace to fully face her lover. A delighted smile broke out across her muzzle. Fluttershy could never get enough of how adorable and sweet Rainbow Dash looked when she was asleep.

Said sleeping blue pegasus was smiling at something in her dreams and after several moments of blissful sleep she giggled and mumbled incoherently. The top wing began to beat, uselessly flapping against Fluttershy and gifting the warm mare with several cold blasts. Rainbow Dash began to wriggle about, shifting her grip on the pegasus she was spooning as she attempted to free her other wing.

Without letting go, Fluttershy managed to lift her body a little bit so that Rainbow could free her other wing. The last thing she wanted to do was have her wake up in that kind of stuck position.

The grinning sleeper mumbled something as the second wing spread out to match. Then, Dash rolled on top of Fluttershy accidentally providing her with a living blanket. From the look on her face and the way her wings flapped in their erect positions, her dream must have been quite a pleasurable one. The pegasus on the bottom rolled over so her back was on the bed and she was tummy to tummy with her love.

Unable to help herself, Fluttershy gently licked her muzzle. "Oh, Dashie…" She whispered softly.

"Mmmm... Fluttershy..." Mumbled the mare on top as powerful blue wings continued to beat slowly, they filled the room with cold mountain air and chilled the couple who lay together on the small bed.

Fluttershy battled a shiver as the cold seeped through her system. Gently, but with enough force to stop the beating wings, she pulled the blue appendages down and did her best to return them to Dash's side.

The speedster wriggled a bit as her wings fought. Being the dream wriggling mare she was, Dash quickly toppled off Fluttershy and fell onto the floor. "Ouch!" immediately awakened, cyan hooves held Rainbow's smarting noggin where it had found the floor.

"Dashie!" All at once, Fluttershy flounced off the bed and rushed to her wife's side, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you off the bed-! Oh no, are you okay?"

"Yea... I'm fine. What happened?" A single eye cracked open to glance up at the pretty pegasus who sat next to her on the floor.

"You were flapping your wings, and made it a bit cold. I tried to hold down your wings but I think that was the wrong thing to do… I'm sorry," Fluttershy murmured, her gaze fount the floor between them unable to meet her lover's eyes.

"Oh." Then a fragment of her dream hit the awakening pony and caused blue cheeks to heat up a little. "That's okay... uh... I wasn't doing it too much was I?"

Fluttershy looked at her with a confused look, "Not really… You just flapped them."

"Oh good..." Rainbow Dash grinned with relief as she struggled to her hooves. "Ready to get up there Flutters?"

Fluttershy smiled, then climbed back under the covers, "What do you think?"

With a smirk, the speedster followed. Cyan quickly enveloped yellow as Dash playfully scooped Fluttershy up in her forehooves and cradled her. With each slow rock side to side, Rainbow Dash planted a kiss on the sunny forehead of her lover.

"Oh, Rainbow…" Fluttershy cooed, bringing her forelegs around her neck, "I must be dreaming…"

"No... I don't think so. I'm way too cool to be a dream." Giggled the cyan pegasus as she relaxed, gazing at the special mare who lay upon her tummy.

Blushing a bit, Fluttershy nuzzled noses with spouse. "You're right I guess. This can only be real."

Dash giggled and with a cheeky grin, she licked the muzzle of the pony on top. "I'm always right..." she bragged as blue forelegs played with the soft pink mane. To add to the sensation, the rainbow tail swished from side to side, slowly entwining itself with pink.

Deciding not to rebut and ruin the moment, Fluttershy instead laid sweet kisses along her lover's face. All the while she caressed the soft strands of rainbow mane.

Dash wriggled from side to side, gleefully accepting the affection as she gave the occasional kiss back to the sweet pegasus on top. With her wings she discarded the blanket to instead use them to slowly massage the sides of her lover.

"Oooh…" Fluttershy cooed, nuzzling against her, "That's nice, Dashie…"

"I know..." Dash giggled like a naughty filly as she gleefully continued her work, sensually assaulting her partner with as many warm fuzzies as she could muster. "You're soo cute." She gleefully exclaimed as her ministrations intensified.

Blushing more, Fluttershy kissed her lips gently, "You too Dashie…" she whispered, her lips centimetres away from her lover's.

The proud speedster paused, an offended look upon her muzzle. "No I'm not. That's your job Flutters."

"Okay…" Fluttershy smiled a sunny smile that brought warmth to the pony below her, "In that case… You're awesome. My sweet, awesome Wonderbolt."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but grin smugly under the weight of her wife's complements. She met her partners lips and held the contact for a few wonderful moments. "Well... You're awesome too Fluttershy. Don't you ever forget that." The strong blue mare wanted to remind her companion just how important she was, but decided to simply express her emotions in a more physical way. She slowly massaged her companion's sides with her forehooves while her wings settled down to provide a winged blanket.

The cyan pegasus withdrew her right foreleg and pulled her muzzle away from her partner's with a light, playful grin. She booped the yellow nose and received a pleasurable squeak in response.

The smiling pegasus on top lent down to nuzzle noses. As the fuzzy contact persisted, Fluttershy buzzed inside. The feeling was still at least as amazing as the day she first met her best friend nose to nose. Her wings quivered as the warm fuzzies kept the cold at bay. Yellow feathers brushed against blue to create an electric tingle that energised both pegasi and soon Fluttershy found herself wearing a silly grin to mirror her partner. She snuggled into the multi-coloured mane and there she rested, content.

Rainbow Dash lay back and allowed herself to be snuggled. She gazed around the wooden structure they lay within and wondered how many other couples had shared the room as they were doing now. As much as she couldn't wait to have fun outside in the snow with her wife and show her the other, untold reason for the trip in the middle of winter. Rainbow Dash decided to savour the sweet moment with her special somepony for a little longer. After all, as long as they were alone, she could openly enjoy herself without the worry of what other ponies would think of her for being so sappy and lovey-dovey.

* * *

Two ponies lay entwined on their sides facing each as the sun continued to rise in the morning sky. Dash had her right foreleg resting under her partner's neck while her left foreleg was currently softly caressing the yellow wing on top. In return, Fluttershy loosely held her Rainbow with her exposed foreleg while her left lay curled between their chests. Their lower sections were pressed together with their back legs and tails loosely entwined. All in all, it was a tight, loving cuddle and it would be hard for either pony to be physically closer than they already were.

"So are we going to get up now?" Dash broke the peaceful silence with her question.

"Not yet," Fluttershy mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the nook of her lover's neck. "Its only been a short cuddle so far…"

"Yea," the speedster snorted. "Short by your standards. We've been cuddling for at least an hour and this isn't even my mid day nap."

"But Dashie. You know I like a nice long cuddle." Fluttershy tightened her grip and wriggled her hindquarters a little bit causing them to rub pleasurably against the hind leg that was trapped between hers.

"Fine, but only another five minutes. I got heaps of awesome things planned to do with you today," Rainbow Dash relented softly.

Fluttershy smiled, delighted by the allowance for more from her special somepony. That five minutes was was sure to be longer.

* * *

Sure enough, mid day came around all too quickly for the two newlyweds. The one certain speedster at last found herself at the front door, ready to embark up on adventure with her new wife.

"So... um... do you have a lot planned for us now that we are here?" Asked Fluttershy as she trotted to meet her wife by the door. Although Fluttershy was delighted that their short five minute extension to cuddle time had turned into far more than just five minutes, she was worried that she had missed out on some of her wife's plans for their day.

"I sure do, now that you've finally let us out of bed." Rainbow Dash replied proudly as she thrust open the gateway to the grand outdoors.

Fluttershy shivered but otherwise held her ground as a freezing blast washed over the pair. "W-why did we have to have our honeymoon now…?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Come on babe, we've been over this like a thousand times… I was busy… you were busy-"

"Dashie," quietly warned Fluttershy. "You were busy. I've just been quiet old me." The shy pegasus spotted her wife's still open jaw and flinched, "S-sorry for interrupting dear, but you know-"

"It's fine," The speedster brought about a premature end to her companion's apology. "It was my first tour leading the Wonderbolts! The Wonderbolts! I had to go!" Blue forehooves gestured wildly as their owner gazed into the teal orbs before

"I know. But-"

"Trust me pal, winter has its own perks for honeymoons. We are going to have so much fun out there today, it's gonna be awesome! Then I'm going to wrap it up with something extra special. Now come on!" She raced out the door, only to plow straight into a massive mound of white.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried out in shock. Argument forgotten, she galloped to the submerged mare.

Just as the timid pegasus was about to reach her fallen companion, a blue hoof shot out and pulled the bright yellow pony into the snow. "Surprise!"

"Cold!" Fluttershy shrieked as she found herself suddenly submerged in the snowdrift.

Rainbow Dash laughed as cyan hooves wrapped around her target and wings wet with snow ran up along the yellow side of the surprised mare. "Be cool, cute stuff, it's only snow." Dash grinned as Fluttershy instinctively attempted to flee the extreme chill.

As soon as the moments shock had worn off, Fluttershy gave her prankster a light shove, breaking the hold Dash had on her. "Naughty Rainbow Dash! I was worried about you there. What if you had hurt yourself falling in there? Or... or-"

"Never mind me. I'm always fine Fluttershy. Relax. Its just snow," Rainbow Dash bragged, her ego filled to the brim as always. She leisurely reclined in the chilly den smirking.

It was at this moment, their miniature cave chose to cave in and once again they found themselves submerged in snow.

With a mighty heave, Dash threw their chilly covering off. Snow exploded everywhere under the powerful pegasus's sudden outburst. With wings erect, and sparkling snow raining down upon them like Rarity's diamonds, the pair met daylight once more. Dash collapsed sideways as if suddenly tired. The wing above the snow lazily stood up like a flagpole. Rainbow grinned as she checked out the animal caretaker who had landed ungainly upon her cute rump in the snow.

"Happy now?"

In answer, Fluttershy slowly approached her wife with a shy smile and sat down on top of her, snuggling up as best she could whilst she kept the dominant position. One hoof slowly snaked around the stronger mare's neck in a sort of hug. The buttery pegasus planted kisses up the blue muzzle as she pressed her lover down into the snow under her slow but sensual assault. The smaller pegasus bore down upon her lover, making sure the stronger mare compressed as much snow as possible. She smiled lightly as an amusing thought came to mind. _'Wait for it... I'm sure she will start to realise she is getting wet once more of the snow starts to melt under her body heat.'_ The quiet pony smiled down at her beloved like the sun and was delighted to see a cheeky grin directed her way in return. The erect blue wing fell upon the mare who lay on top and slowly encased the yellow barrel in light blue feathers.

Two hearts beat as one under the morning sun, joyful in the moment despite the frigid air.

Time crept by as the happy couple continued to idle in the destroyed snow enclosure. Fluttershy resumed her attack of the warm fuzzes upon her wife. Her hooves massaged the muscular blue sides causing the tough Wonderbolt to melt. They slowly migrated toward the base of her well used wings in slow circular motions. Fluttershy lovingly licked the blue muzzle that grinned up at her before laying a further barrage of kisses upon the soft surface.

"Hey Flutters... mind getting off before I get drenched?" Rainbow Dash piped up.

Although the attention was enjoyed, Dash could feel the cold seeping into her. It bypassed the now sodden coat of hers with ease as more ice turned into freezing water. The speedster realised her wife had gifted her with the slow freezing coat on purpose and reflexively picked herself up, accidentally throwing Fluttershy from her resting spot on top.

"Y-you don't like cuddling with me?" The shy pegasus asked innocently only to immediately feel somewhat bad about her actions. After all, she had been a bit of a mean pony, intentionally causing her special somepony to become drenched in freezing snow.

Dash rolled her eyes, "Come on, I didn't mean it like that..." The speedster immediately shook herself dry in her signature Rainbow Dash way.

The tornado of cold almost knocked Fluttershy over and froze her solid. She shivered as her system recoiled from the blast. "D-Dash.." She shivered.

The speedster noticed her wife's shivering and sighed. "Sorry Fluttershy. Come here." She picked the frozen pegasus up in her forehooves and quickly flew to the small hut.

As soon as the door was securely closed and her lover safe from the cold chill of the outside, Dash turned and gave her mare a sheepish look. "Sorry about out there. I was just having some fun."

Fluttershy nodded. "I k-know you were hun," a massive shiver wracked her system as she retrieved a towel from a nearby pile and began to rub herself dry.

Dash's cheeks pinkened at the cute pet name. "Hey… No fair. I'm the one who gets to call you that, honey bunny."

"So?" Fluttershy giggled softly as she continued to work on getting dry, "I think you're sweet too."

Strong blue hooves gently revoked towel permissions from the drenched pony who immediately shivered again. Fluttershy gave her wife a pitiful look, as if to plead for her weapon against the cold back.

"Don't give me that look Flutters. Let your wife be useful." With the already slightly dampened towel in her hooves, Rainbow Dash proceeded to carefully rub the water out of her lover's coat. The athletic pony worked on the front before migrating slowly around the base of the pretty yellow wings she enjoyed preening.

Fluttershy obliged her wife and hummed contentedly as an explosion of warmth and simple pleasure ran through her system. The animal caretaker felt like butter in the strong hooves of her best friend and wife. The cold left her like ice melting in a bonfire. To top the experience off, a final euphoric shiver wracked her system; Dash's hooves had found her cutie mark. Fluttershy felt her wings extend slowly as the towel slipped away to allow the blue hooves to continue their little massage unhindered.

With a suggestive smirk, Rainbow Dash migrated her forehooves back up her wife's body. With a final affectionate ruffle, she mushed up the volumus mane. The trickster sensed a unmissable opportunity and planted a quick kiss upon her lover's cheek. She winked at her Flutters as a blush began to appear upon said yellow pegasus's muzzle. With a mischievous smirk Dash motioned for her test subject to remain still while she worked.

Light blue forehooves worked fast as if on an important mission. They messed around with the soft pink locks of Fluttershy's mane like a home made tornado. After each quick chaotic motion, Dash would lower her forehooves carrying the fuzzed up silky mane to rest briefly upon the shy mare's shoulders. With all the speed and precision of one of Equestria's top athletes, Dash's lips found their mark just underneath her companion's chin. After a careful suck, suck, suck, she left a love bite. This was her special pony, freshly marked.

With half lidded eyes, Rainbow Dash lent forward again and worked on enriching the mark on her lover's neck. With each successive administration, Fluttershy's blush spread causing Dash's heart to flutter with excitement. A strong passionate heat welled up inside like a bubbling volcano. Fluttershy found herself pressing back against the strong hooves that were once again messing with her beautiful mane.

A soft moan escaped the buttery mare's lips as the speedster left her second mark upon her lover's neck. The entranced mare almost fell forwards as Dash removed her hooves completely and stood back to admire her work.

Suddenly the trickster's passion turned into laughter as she beheld the cute mass of baby pink that suck out every which way in a rough attempt at tumbling down her wife's yellow shoulders. "You… should… see… your mane!" Dash managed between rather loud bouts of laughter. In reply, a blush spread like wildfire across Fluttershy's muzzle.

As Dash fell to the floor holding her barrel in a poor attempt to contain the rampant laughter, Fluttershy lifted her forehooves and tried flattening her own mane. Thanks to the attention it had received from the prankster, the long pink locks refused to stay flat and after a moments aggravation, Fluttershy decided to abandon the task for now. She wasn't Rarity, she could live with a fuzzed up mane. After all, she was a married mare now. She didn't have to look good to please anypony and if Dash got a few laughs out of the crazy mane style, then the look on her face would be worth it. As an added bonus, they were alone out here so such silliness bore no public repercussions.

Yellow forehooves touched the floor and a cheerful smile spread across Fluttershy's muzzle.

Decision made. It was her turn.

The yellow pegasus grabbed a second towel. "Thank you Dashie. Allow me to return the favour," with as much courage as she could muster from her still buzzing limbs, Fluttershy sauntered toward the downed pony before her.

"Oh really?" A smirk dominated the speedster's muzzle. This would be fun.

* * *

The mid day might of Celestia's sun bore down upon our two lovely pegasi as they idled upon the only cloud in sight. Fluttershy lay in wait admiring the surrounding landscape, a early winter mix of frosty whites.

Satisfied that their cloud was perfect for transporting two pegasi, Rainbow Dash reclined next to her wife.

"Dash… Why are we here?"

"What?" The Wonderbolt jerked, then gazed into the captivating aqua orbs in front of her. "I dunno… I mean… isn't' that kinda one of the big questions that ponies have been asking across the ages?"

Fluttershy giggled lightly at her wife's response, smiling up at her world. "No silly… I mean why are we here… on this mountain. I-it is beautiful… but you still haven't told me that other reason for why we are here in winter time." Her eyes gazed upwards at her lover as the bold and temporally silent mare studied the hill around them.

"I knew that," scoffed Dash wearing a coy grin upon her muzzle.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though…" The shy pegasus trailed off, reproaching herself for prying too much when her special somepony clearly wished to keep the information from her.

With a laugh, Rainbow Dash ruffled her mare's mane affectionally, "Of course I can tell you, silly. I just was planing on showing you soon. Then again tonight."

"Oh… T-thats okay then." Fluttershy smiled, happy that she would at least find out soon.

With that, Rainbow Dash unfurled her wings. "Ready Flutters? Our cloud is ready for departure."

The buttery mare giggled softly, "yes dear, I think I am."

As the set of powerful wings propelled the cloud along Dash posed a question to her wife with a grin, "Say Fluttershy.. Ever been to the Neighagra Falls in winter?"

"No."

"Oh good. I hear it looks awesome! So I've been wanting to take you there for a while and I figured, now might be the perfect opportunity." With that, Dash put a spurt of speed and the cloud took off like a rocket.

Though excited by the thought of their destination, Fluttershy clung onto the cloud as best she could and hoped that her partner would relent and slow down. A nice cruse to their location would be a whole lot more enjoyable for her than this crazy ride.

She carefully nuzzled into the well heated blue coat, "Dashie, do you mind slowing down? I-I would rather we enjoyed a slow cruse rather than …this."

"Snuggly Wuggly, you wanted more cuddles this morning. So now its my turn. I want to have some fun and go fast." the Wonderbolt turned to face her lover.

"Um… okay. You might want to look where you are going though. I- don't want us to crash…" Fluttershy nervously held her lover's gaze

"Me? Crash? Never." The speedster scoffed as she continued to build up more and more speed.

"Um… Da-"

Fluttershy never was able to finish her sentence. For at that moment, the pair ploughed right into the frosty mountainside. An almighty crash exploded around them and everything went black.

* * *

 **So... first pony story in ...years?**

 **Any good?**

 **Feels kinda weird to be writing pony again but I have been wanting to finish this for a friend for a long time now.**

 **This story has been in the works for over three years but has been delayed due to many rewrites and me leaving MLP for other fandoms and more recently because of finding a special someone who is most certainly not into MLP.**

 **Due to me kinda leaving around the start of Season 4, please excuse any lack of reference to more recent character developments. I do not know how Fluttershy and RD are in the most recent season. I can only really most clearly remember Fluttershy and RD as they were in the first three seasons so hopefully that has been enough. I do have more on this story written but completing it and tweaking things while keeping up with work and other commitments will probably mean this story's second and final chapter comes around December.**

 **I just want to pose a quick question to those who have a special someone in their life.**

 **How awesome do you find cuddles? I find it rather easy for that plea for just another 2 minutes or 5 minutes to in fact turn into something more like an extra half hour of cuddles.**


End file.
